Ted Mosby: The Hunter?
by Lovelife05
Summary: There is a reason Ted's relationships never lasted. Lies and deception.Constantly sneaking around. Every night he would leave and every morning he would be washing the same set of clothes A past nobody knew about, Ted Mosby lives a lie and his friends were getting curious. And who the hell are the Winchesters.
1. The Architect The Hunter

**A/N: HEYYYY GUYS. I am so shocked at the lack of HIMYM and Supernatural fics. Seriously Barney and Dean are so similar, Marshall is a believer. It could work, so well. So here is my shot at it, this is just the first chapter, i know i should be updating my other stories, but people who have read my other stuff know once i have an idea, it will not get out my head until i've wrote it. **

**Sorry for the wafffllleeee. I hope you enjoy and it would mean a lot if you review, please, just a tiny review. I would be Legen...wait for it, except for Ted because he is the blitz...dary. Legendary.  
**

**Oh, information for the story. Marshall and Lilly are married but do not have Marvin (he's so cute, but it'll be easier to write without him) Barney and Quinn are still engaged and are happy. Ted and Robin are both single. **

**Ted met the Winchesters in the past at Truman High (the flashbacks in After school special) Also i added just a random story of Ted and the Ghost just so the brothers could help him, somehow. I hope that clears everything. **

**Enjoy, my darlings. Enjoy. **

**~Lovelife xoxox**

* * *

**Ted Mosby:The Hunter.**

The Architect. The Hunter.  


Ted had never been lucky in relationships, they had never lasted. Some were not lucky for commitment, some were threatened of him being friends with his ex and some just leave him at the altar having ran of with their ex. Maybe they were the reasons his friends seen and yes maybe they did factor into the problem but most of all, He was the problem. See, he had a secret, a double life if you wish to say. By day he was an architect professor, he would sit at the bar with his friends, watching as Marshall and Lily were the perfect couple and as Barney and Quinn planned their wedding. Robin would be flirting with every guy that gave her attention because she was the most beautiful girl in the bar, and himself, well he would be laughing at their jokes, high fiving them, complaining about his love life but in his head, he would be planning tonight, planning his hunt.

And that was why his relationships never worked out. Every night he would fall asleep with his current girlfriend wrapped in his arms, head on his chest. He would breath in the sweet smell of her hair and place a gentle kiss to her head. Then he would leave, he would venture out into his other life, a life where he wasn't a architect but a Hunter. And he would hunt, Vampires, Demons, Werewolves, Ghosts, Zombies, Reapers and Hell he had even hunted Fairies. He would spend the night saving people, hunting things, just like he was trained to had been hunting since he was eighteen years old, he was first introduced to the supernatural world back when he was seventeen in Truman High, where he had met Dean Winchester who was only a year older than him, he saved him from some pissed off Ghost and well then he wanted to be able to defend himself, so John Winchester trained him for a year then he became a good enough hunter to meet Johns standards and the Winchesters became his extended family. He hunted monsters that his friends didn't even know about, keeping them safe from the night.

They didn't know but he had discreetly lined their apartments with salt, snuck some protection hex bags into their belongings, and managed to engrave the anti-possession sigill into something that they always wear. Anything to keep them safe.

Anything.

And if that meant lying to them, well then so be it.

Then after his nights hunt he would come home, have less than two hours sleep and be up before his girlfriend to wash the blood and dirt out of the same clothes he wore every night.

Then that brought up questions from his girlfriends.

Doubts,

Broken trust,

Accusations.

Karen didn't really notice in college, not like she really cared, she was too busy screwing every guy on the campus. Sure he had taken her back but it was easier if he pretended to be weak, vulnerable Ted Mosby who was delusional with the idea of Love.

Victoria had accused him of cheating, more than once. They had screamed about it more times than he can remember, the lack of trust ended that relationship.

Robin thought he was a member of some Mafia or something as she saw blood once on his clothes. He had denied it, of course, saying he wasn't hiding anything. Yet she stilled believe he was hiding something from her, Lies destroyed that relationship.

Stella. See yes Stella was still in love with her ex but Ted had pushed her away. She had caught him more than once sneaking out of bed, she loved him but she didn't trust him. So she left him at the altar for another man who she knew she could trust and knew he wasn't hiding anything from her.

Trust.

If only they knew what he was doing every night.

* * *

So thats where he was now, five am in the morning stitching the fresh bullet wound to his shoulder, having just exorcised a Demon, why the hell a demon was carrying a gun he will never know. Talk about flowing with the centuries. He winced as he rotated his shoulder, and glanced down as he heard his phone vibrate.

Mosby! We're headed up your way, be there by sundown. Meet you at that pub.

-D.W.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, my pets. Thank you. xxx**


	2. Ted and the Two Attractive men

**A/N: So hey guys, thanks to the reviewers Cheesepuffzapper and I loveDamon99. Also thanks to everyone who fav/followed. Hope you enjoy this chapter, so i have decided this is going to be set in Season 5 of Supernatural. **

**Let me know what you think. Oh and just to say I'm British so i do not know how American streets and that work, so sorry if i done that wrong. **

**Enjoy my Jefferson Starships, enjoy. **

**~Lovelife xx**

* * *

**Ted and the two attractive men?**

"Robin are you sure you're okay with Barney marrying Quinn?"

Robin Scherbatsky sat across from her best friend, Lilly Aldrin in the booth of their favorite bar, well the only bar they actually go to, Mclarens. Lilly had this way of knowing that something is bothering you, you can be acting perfectly fine but Lilly would always know, then she would start with the questions. And Robin would lie but there really wasn't any point because Lilly would know. But still, she lied.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

"Do not act dumb with me Robin, i see the way you look at him. Longingly."

She sighed of course Lilly would pick up on that. She didn't want to admit what she was feeling, she wasn't that type of girl. she was strong and didn't care much for marriage and love. She didn't care for emotional shit.

"Its just Barney and Quinn are getting married which i never thought would happen, ever. Barney getting married. And i guess it just makes me realise my life isn't really moving forward. My jobs still sucks and i can't get any luck with moving to a better anchor job, everyone one seems to be happy with someone, well except Ted but he's always looking. You have Marshall and BARNEY, of all people is getting married. It just feels like I'm not going anywhere."

She quickly drank the rest of her scotch, sighing into her glass, cursing herself for being so weak. She waited for Lilly to start her mother hen comforting, like she always does. Which should have started already. Looking up from her glass she frowned in confusion when she saw Lilly gazing lustfully away from her.

"Erm Lilly, what are you doing?"

"Lilly? Hellooooo?"

"LILLY!"

Lilly snapped her head towards Robin, damn she was in a trance.

"What. Oh sorry for zoning out there Robin. But damn look towards the bar, the two hottest guys i have ever seen just walked in."

"Lilly. You're married"

"I know Robin but look, just look. They're like sex gods"

Robin sighed as she turned her head to the bar, highly doubting her friends judgement, they couldn't be that hot. Boy, she was wrong. There stood at the bar where two extremely hot men. One taller than the other.

The taller one had longish brown hair, and somehow he managed to make that long hair look so manly. He had a broad back and well defined muscles. He was a pure wall of muscle that she just wanted to lick. From a quick glimpse of his face she could see his sweet smile and dimples. Blueish eyes that sparkled as he laughed yet they looked kind of haunted. He playfully elbowed the shorter man, where they together? They stood close but not that close where they were touching. Maybe they are related somehow? It was when the shorter man turned slightly to smack the taller man on the head that she got to look at his face properly.

He may be shorter but he looked slightly older. He had short spiky brown/blonde hair. Full lips that just begged to be kissed or bite, he wasn't as broad as the taller guy, but damn she could tell he had a good body hidden under that leather coat. But it was his eyes that had Robin fasinated. Green orbs, that she could just fall into. So wide and bright, lightening up as he spoke. Love and adoration clear in them. Tension thick in his shoulders, his face young yet it looked like he had spent years fighting. Either way, the taller man was so fucking hot but this shorter man, he wasn't just hot, he was beautiful.

Wow, sound like a girl there Robin.

"Robin? Robin!"

She was snapped out of her staring by Lilly.

"What?"

"I was saying you should go over there and talk to them."

Maybe she should, she was a sexy woman who had been single too long. With a small smirk she turned back to Lilly and nodded, drinking Lilly's drink she went to stand up. When she spotted Ted and thought twice.

"Robin go on, Ted won't mind. He needs to get over you."

"Fine fine"

Standing and straightening her top, she turned to the bar about to walk over, when she noticed Ted had walk up to the two attractive men and clapped his hands on both of their shoulders. She quickly sat back down and shared a questioning and confused glance with her best friend.

She moved over to sit next to Lilly so she could watch them.

And wow they were talking very loud.

Ted Mosby walked straight to the brothers and smacked them hard on the shoulders.

"Got to say Dean i don't think I've ever seen you in a bar without hitting on someone"

He laughed as Dean and Sam Winchester turned in their seats to face him, he grinned at the brothers. Yeah he missed them, they were family to him and considering he never had a brother, he enjoyed having them around, being their brother. He watched as a smile crept onto Deans face.

"Thought i'd give you a chance Mosby, got to keep your options open"

"Please Winchester, I could get a better girl than you any day"

Before they could continue, Sam stepped in. They done this alot, Dean saying he could get more girls than Ted and always pushing him for being in serious relationships. Ted was a lot like Sam in that sense, of wanting love but he saw the same in Dean, its just Dean had trouble with emotions.

"Okay, so why are you guys up this way, last time we spoke you were up at Bobby's. Getting all back into normal life and that shit"

Dean looked away from him, guilt and shame latched onto his face. Sam patted Dean on the shoulder and took charge of the conversation. He lowered his voice so only them three could hear.

"Something happened Ted. Remember when we told you about the seals? Well the 66 were broken and Lucifer was freed. It was my fault, that he escaped and now, well we're hiding from angels who are trying to get us to say yes to Michael and Lucifer because we are their vessels."

"Holy shit"

Confusion hit Ted as Dean started to laugh hysterically. He raised his eyebrow at Dean. Dean shrugged while laughing.

"Literally Ted. It is literally Holy shit"

Ted sighed as Dean turned back to his beer. He faced Sam.

"Only you WInchester. So this is it, the Apocalypse?"

"Yeah it is and Ted we need all the help we can , Angels, this is big even for us"

"Say no more, I'm in. Fuck Angels and Demons, we do this our way, the way we were trained to do. Team Free Will?"

Both of the brothers looked at him, cocky smirks on their faces. Both nodding their heads, and agreeing. Yeah this was his home. With his brothers who knew everything about him. He didn't have to be Ted Mosby the Architect with them, no he could be Ted the Hunter.

"You guys at a motel?"

"Yeah, run down place down Main" relied Dean

"I have a roommate but i don't think she would mind if you guy crash in our living room, i've got a couch and a really comfy chair."

Dean look over at Sam.

"What you think Sammy, be able to squeeze onto a chair?"

"Why do i get the chair and you get the couch?"

"I'm older"

"I'm taller!"

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Ted laughed at them fighting, nothing changes. Then for the first time since he entered the bar he glanced at the booth where he usually sits with the gang and noticed Lilly and Robin looking over at him and the brothers.

Shit I wonder how much of that they heard.

He sighed, well better go see if she's okay with the brothers staying.


End file.
